


The Taste of Victory

by Emmatheslayer, xxxRIPLEYxxx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Evil Loki (Marvel), Evil Steve Rogers, King Loki (Marvel), M/M, MCU Kink Bang 2020, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Tony Whump, frostshield - Freeform, stoki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: Loki and Steve are two crazy kids hopelessly in love. They're also pretty bad people who have just defeated Iron Man, the last Avenger standing, so they can rule Earth. Steve has been waiting for this a long time, and Tony Stark in chains is Loki's gift to Steve.
Relationships: Loki/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	The Taste of Victory

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wrote this for the MCU Kink Bang Challenge. Since kink was a requirement, I just decided to go big. This is not Loki or Steve as I've ever written either of them, and it almost hurt me to write it. But, I had a lot of fun doing it, too.
> 
> Tony Stark whump trigger warning in end notes, but it’s a spoiler.
> 
> Thanks to Emmatheslayer for this art and her hand-drawn design for Cap's new shield, and thanks to Winters Doll for the prompt and for being a constant inspiration.

They strolled arm-in-arm through the battlefield, absorbing the sight and smell of the remnants of Earth’s armies laying in smoldering ruins around them. It had been a long campaign, but finally, the last of the Avengers was defeated.Thor had been the first to die, taken by surprise by his brother and the man he’d thought was his friend. The green monster was banished to another dimension, Widow and the Archer were both dead, and now they finally had Iron Man.

It was a momentous day. They were spattered with the blood of their enemies and Earth was theirs. Loki pulled his Captain in for a victory kiss.

Captain Rogers was no longer wearing the signature red, white, and blue of his previous loyalties. Loki had made him a similar uniform, but in his green, gold, and black, with his helmet on the chest instead of a star; the familiar shield now also green and black with a gold helmet in the center. There was no mistaking who Rogers was or to whom he gave his allegiance on the field of battle. And, even now (maybe especially now), covered in blood and dust, he took Loki’s breath away just looking at him.

“I adore you, my Lion. We’ve won. Are you ready to celebrate?” he asked, cupping the bulge between Steve’s legs and squeezing.

Steve smiled broadly and murmured into Loki’s ear. 

“Yes, my King, but I want to take my time with this one. I’ve waited for Stark a long time, and one else stands in our way. Earth is ours and you really are King now.”

Loki's head tilted back in invitation; Steve licked a stripe up his neck through the streaks of sweat and blood, Loki’s arms encircled him, and the Captain’s hands cupped the god’s face as they locked eyes.They kissed long and hard, and Steve dropped to his knees in front of Loki, looking up in anticipation and waiting for him to shed his armor. Then, he slowly unlaced the green leathers and reached a hand inside to pull the already-half-hard cock out. Power surged through Loki, his fingertips crackled with magic, and he threw his head back in ecstasy as he was swallowed down by his Captain. With his hands in Steve’s hair, his climax overtook him quickly, there amid the corpses and the stink of battle. He _was_ King now and would rule with his Lion at his side.

*****

They’d already taken over what was left of the Stark mansion. Loki had managed to preserve half of it for the sole purpose of occupying it permanently, and now they were laying in Stark’s own bed. Steve was stretched out on his back while Loki softly kissed each of his many small wounds, savoring the coppery taste even as he healed them. He focused on each one lovingly, sending the healing magic through his lips with every kiss. There would be no lasting marks on his Captain as long as they were together, and Loki intended that to be a very long time.

As if it were an afterthought, he waved a nonchalant hand toward the corner of the room where Stark was chained, wrists to ankles, with his cheek pressed into the carpet and his ass in the air. His eyes were open and his mouth moved as if he were trying to speak, but no words came out; only grunts and choked little groans. Loki had quickly tired of hearing Stark talk.

“Have you thought about what you want to do to him, my Captain? Because I know what _I_ want to do.”

He smiled, tongue flicking at a last drop of Steve’s blood, then licked his lips.

Steve rolled over to give Loki access to his back and sighed contentedly.

“Mmhm, ok; let me hear about that first. Tell me what _you_ want to do,” he smiled into the pillow.

He always enjoyed hearing Loki’s ideas. They were generally far more imaginative than whatever he came up with.

“On second thought, I’ll just show you instead, as soon I’m finished here,” Loki teased.

With languid caresses, Loki’s hands and mouth moved over the bruises, wounds, and abrasions marking Steve’s back, healing them as he went. When he was finished, he retrieved something from his pocket dimension—a package wrapped in black cloth.

“I have a surprise for you. I procured these some time ago, in anticipation of this day.”

He carefully unwrapped the package, showing Steve the contents. There were two small tools and a number of hypodermic needles, small gold metal rings, and lengths of black, gold, and green ribbon.

“What’s all that?” Steve asked.

“It’s a gift-wrapping kit. I’ll show you in a few minutes. But, I need to get you in just the right mood, first,” Loki said cryptically.

He unlocked the chains around Stark’s wrists and ankles and jerked him up to his knees, then spoke to him directly.

“Stark. Stay. Watch.”

 _(Do I have a choice?_ )

At one time, years ago, Tony had been in awe of the body stretched out on the bed in front of him —jealous, even. He wasn’t gay, but even he had felt the raw power and _presence_ of Captain America. Now, that power was just fucking frightening. He had heard rumors of what Loki and Steve liked to do to their defeated enemies and he knew he was about to experience it in person. If he could have looked away, he would have, but Loki’s magic prevented it.

Tony was forced to watch as Loki settled between Steve’s knees. He’d never seen Loki naked before, but now he understood what the fuss was about. So many people fantasized about him, wrote stories about him, worshipped him as a god already, even as he was steadily and methodically defeating the defenders of Earth to take it over and become its monarch. His physical presence, power, and charisma were undeniable, and Tony had understood far too late that Loki had somehow seduced Captain America over to his side to become his “Lion of Battle.” That was the name Loki had given him after he’d destroyed Natasha, Clint, and the forces they’d led. He was a master tactician and they’d had no chance against him. He had utterly obliterated them and not looked back, and Tony had no delusions about reaching whatever might be left of the old Steve. The only thing this Steve Rogers cared about was Loki. He'd killed thousands for him and would undoubtedly die for him, too. It would be sticky-sweet if they weren’t both such murderous bastards.

Steve was still on his belly, relaxed but curious now about what Loki had in mind. Tony watched and Steve moaned softly as one of Loki’s hands slid down between the muscular thighs to the half-hard, thick length underneath and cupped it. Steve’s hips rolled into it and Loki’s tongue slipped between the cheeks of his ass to the pink ring of furled muscle. Holding him spread apart with his hand, he licked and sucked until Steve was writhing under him, then penetrated into him with his tongue.

“ _Oh...fuck...Loki...ah.._.”

Loki had to hold his hips down to keep them in place, because they wanted so badly to grind up and down between his hand and his mouth. His Captain was in a high state of arousal.

Looking sideways over the globe of Steve’s ass at their captive, Loki smiled.

“You see this, Tony? How you’ve driven him nearly mad with desire? You should be proud that you mean so much to him. He’s been waiting for this for months.”

Giving the thick length one more squeeze, he whispered softly.

“Turn back over, my love.Time for your surprise.”

“Loki. This had better be good, after taking me that far and then stopping.”

“Mmhm...you won’t be disappointed, I promise.”

He pulled a low, padded bench next to the bed and pointed at it.

“Stark. Sit. Back towards me.”

He ran his hands up and down Tony’s arms, groin, and torso.

“I see you don’t have any piercings, Tony; that is, if we don’t count the big one in the middle of your chest,” Loki commented sardonically.

“I have none, either. It’s a good thing I spent some time learning how to do this. Apparently, one can learn how to do many things from your YouTube channels. This method seemed the easiest and certainly the most fun.”

Not being able to see what Loki was about to do, Tony’s mind was racing.

( _The fuck is he doing?)_

Steve watched in fascination as Loki used one of the tools to pull a piece of skin up, then slid a large-gauge hypodermic needle through it. He followed by placing the opening of a gold ring into the end of the needle and pulling it back out the way it had gone in. The result was a shiny, gold hoop about two centimeters in diameter pierced through the skin, and he leaned back to admire his work.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it, Stark? Only nineteen to go.”

He kept up a running commentary as he worked.

“It seems there’s an entire Earth subculture devoted to this type of body modification. It’s new to me and quite fascinating, as we had no such things on Asgard. The only body modification a warrior was expected to have is a battle scar,” he laughed.

“They aren’t bleeding very much,” said Steve, a faint tinge of disappointment in his voice.

“No, “ Loki sighed.

“But, you’re welcome to a taste of what there is.”

Steve leaned in and used the tip of his tongue to flick at the small drops of blood, then closed his eyes.

“ _Mmm_. Delicious, Tony; and you aren’t even superhuman. I’ve been waiting a long time to taste you. There wasn’t enough left of Natasha or Clint, but Thor’s blood was like a fine liqueur. Sweet and strong.”

 _(Fucking Christ_. _The rumors are true)._

This did not bode well for his future, but then he really hadn’t expected to live too much longer after he was taken, anyway. At this point, the best he could hope for was to die with some dignity, and even that appeared doubtful at the moment.

By the time Loki finished, Tony’s back felt like it was on fire and his throat was so dry, he could barely swallow.

( _Jesus Christ; to think people put themselves through this voluntarily_ ).

But, as torture goes, there could be much worse.

( _Probably will be much worse soon)_.

He suspected this wasn’t meant to be torture, as such; just a bit of _fun_ Loki was having at his expense.

“All right, Steve. Turn away now and don’t look until I say,” Loki said, excitement in his voice.

The three lengths of ribbon raised up into the air and dangled vertically for a moment, then began to weave themselves together into a neat, tri-colored braid. Loki took hold of the top end and threaded it through the rings, one side to another like shoe laces, tying it into a long bow at the bottom. The net effect was what he had learned was called a ‘corset piercing.’

“Stark, stand up so he can see you. Steve, you can look now.”

Loki’s hands were clasped together in breathless anticipation, and Steve’s eyes widened when he turned around. He whistled at the sight of the braided ribbon running back and forth across Tony’s entire back through the two lines of gold rings.

“Loki! That’s fucking beautiful! You gift-wrapped him for me.”

“Well, half-gift-wrapped, anyway. I left his front side pristine for later.”

Steve kissed him tenderly, eyes sparkling.

“I love my gift and I love you, my King.”

“Now, lay back down and think about your gift and I’ll do the rest. Stark, you stay where you are, so we can see your back. You really do look gorgeous, if it’s any consolation.”

 _(At least, I don’t have to watch this time. I guess that’s something)_.

The god rubbed his hands together and his palms began to shine, wet with the slickness that was uniquely his, and he ran each one up the length of the shaft. Steve moaned as Loki’s strong, sure hands teased him lovingly with every stroke. Of course, he was extraordinarily sensitive right now, flushed with post-battle lust, and he felt it fill his cock. His eyes closed and his head tilted back as he pictured Loki’s dagger slicing delicately across Tony’s chest, just deep enough that blood dripped down his torso. He groaned out loud, hips raising up off the bed, and pre-cum dripped onto his belly. 

“Ah, careful, my Captain. I don’t want you spilling just yet, and you’re so sensitive already. I want every drop of you.”

Loki’s index finger and thumb encircled the base of the hard length and his tongue licked long, slow stripes up the shaft, then ran his thumb over the tip, spreading the silky pre-cum over the head. He took it in his mouth and flicked around it with his tongue until Steve quivered under him. Teeth ran softly around the ridge and he was ready to come undone. When Loki slid the whole thing in his mouth in one smooth motion and hollowed his cheeks with suction, it was over.

“ _Oh...God...Loki_! _Fuck_!”

Once he'd sucked Steve dry, he leaned over the edge of the bed, pulled Stark toward him by the hair and kissed him, filling his mouth with Steve's semen. Tony couldn't do anything but let it happen and little white streaks of cum dripped down his chin.

“My Lion’s seed, Iron Man. Tastes like victory, does it not?”

He laughed and turned back to Steve.

“I do love to hear my name on your lips when you come, my Captain. You can keep doing that forever.”

He licked the cum off Tony’s chin and bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood before turning his attention back to Steve.

"Now, what kind of entertainment did you have in mind for our captive audience?”

Steve sat up and took a long pull from a crystal bottle of amber liquid, his eyes raking up and down Tony's naked body.

“I was never much of a Scotch drinker, Tony, but I have to say this is the best I’ve ever tasted. Maybe that’s just because it’s yours. _Was_ yours.”

He inclined his head slightly toward Tony, eyes glittering with exaggerated devilishness.

“I’ve heard alcohol thins the blood and makes it flow more easily. Shall we test that? Drink.”

He held the bottle to Tony’s lips and waited. His mouth didn’t open and Steve sighed, expecting that reaction, but disappointed Tony had ruined the mood.

“Okay, Tony. We all know how this goes. Either I can force your mouth open and probably break your jaw or you can drink. Your choice.”

Tony blinked and let his mouth fall open. That was about as much control as he had over his muscles, but it was enough, and Steve poured about half the bottle into him.

_(Well, I guess if this is my last time getting drunk, at least it’s my good Scotch)._

“I know you’re probably thinking I’m gonna rape you," Steve said with a grin, his head cocking to the side a little--a habit he'd picked up from Loki.

"Not that fucking you hasn’t crossed my mind from time to time from the first day I met you, even though I didn’t like you much. Even when we were on the same side, I had fantasies about fucking you into submission-- making you beg for it. _But_...”

He shrugged and spread his hands toward Loki in a "what can you do?" gesture.

“...Loki is very much the jealous and possessive sort of god. He'd probably kill you before I even finished, and that would be awkward. Fucking a dead man has never been one of my fantasies." 

“We’ll see, my love. Perhaps when we’re through with him. That way, if I do kill him, it will hardly matter," said Loki, indulgently, and Steve gazed up at him adoringly for a moment before turning back to Tony.

“But, right now, I need something else from you, Tony. You’re going to bleed for me. On your knees,” Steve said, his tone defying argument even if Stark could have spoken.

( _Now what?)_

Tony knelt facing Steve, who sat on the bed. His eyes followed Loki as far as they could as the god circled around behind him. At a nod from Steve, his dagger appeared in his right hand, he tilted Stark’s head back with his left, and sliced high across Tony’s right pectoral muscle. It began to bleed immediately, thin rivulets running down his chest past the arc reactor. Steve leaned in and tasted it, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

“I really don’t know where this comes from, Stark,” Loki said, as if he were discussing the weather, and shrugged as he held Tony upright by the hair.

“Why he likes this so much. Maybe it’s all part of his Lion persona--who knows? But, he likes it, so I do it for him, and I’m quite good at it. You might wish to die before we’re finished, but you won’t, I promise. I know firsthand how much every little slice stings and burns. By the hundredth, unconsciousness will be a blessing.”

He carved another slim line along the other pectoral and Steve’s tongue lapped at the blood.

 _Hmm, I wonder_...Loki thought, watching Steve’s face. Maybe he wasn’t so far off about the Lion persona connection. Could this blood obsession be a side effect from the magic? It had been a relatively subtle spell, really. It was designed to allow one’s inner thoughts and desires to manifest. He hadn’t tried to give an overt order to do something Steve was, on the surface at least, morally against, or it wouldn’t have worked. He was too strong (like a lion, which was why he'd picked that name for his Lion of Battle), and that would not have held him for long. Loki had taken a chance that, deep down, Captain Rogers didn’t want to be what the world expected him to be. That he'd had a dark side (very dark, as it turned out), and Loki had only unleashed it.

The spell wasn’t even guiding him much, now. It had faded as Steve grew more and more comfortable with the idea of taking what he wanted. Plus, he had fallen hard for Loki and maybe that was part of it, too. Of _that_ Loki was especially glad, because he’d had a thing for Captain Rogers ever since he'd seen him striding toward him in that square in Stuttgart. It was a fantasy come true and they’d been utterly inseparable for almost a year now, barely able to be out of each other's sight. They had an unbreakable spiritual connection, strengthened by lust and blood and ambition. Yes, he would do anything for his Lion, and he knew his Lion would do anything for him. 

Well, no matter. He was digressing. Whatever the underlying reason for this _blood kink_ , as he’d heard it called, it didn’t bother him, and he was happy to indulge his Captain. He’d gotten quite adept at keeping people alive and bleeding for as long as possible--might have come to enjoy it, in fact. He continued his work until Stark’s chest, abdomen, arms, and thighs were covered in bleeding cuts, and Steve was half-hard. Stark was starting to sway a bit on his knees and Loki thought he might pass out soon.

“Steve, I think he won’t stay upright much longer," he whispered. 

He picked Tony up and laid him on his back on the bed, ignoring the gasps of pain as the fresh piercings slid across the sheet.

( _Ow. My own fucking bed_. _I’m going to die in my own fucking bed with Captain Fucking America drinking my blood like a goddam vampire)._

With Steve over him on hands and knees, still lapping at his wounds, Loki knelt behind him, and it dawned on Tony what was about to happen.

( _Shit_. _They’re going to fuck on top of me while he’s drinking my blood. Fucking Christ)._

Loki’s fingers pressed on Steve’s perineum and he rubbed them slowly from balls to hole, making him slick, then slid one finger inside for lubrication. Between palming Steve’s cock with one hand and pressing on his prostate with the other, his finger was starting to make him fully erect, now, and Steve moaned as he licked a cut on Tony’s biceps.

“ _Ah...Loki...I’m ready. Need you inside me now._ ”

"Already? Well, I suppose you have been waiting for Tony long enough."

Steve's forehead pressed down on Tony’s chest and a lock of his hair dipped into a streak of blood. Loki pushed into him slowly, inch by inch, allowing him time to adjust.

“ _Oh...Steve...my love...the way you feel around me.._.”

“ _Fuck me, Loki, just fuck me. God, I fucking love your cock.”_

And Loki began to move. Long, steady strokes, until Steve’s arms were trembling and he wrapped them under Tony’s shoulders to steady himself. The blood in his hair smeared across Tony's cheek and smelled like copper. He was moaning and panting in Tony’s ear, and Tony realized with horror that his own cock was responding to all this stimulus, independent of him. Even woozy from loss of blood, knowing he was probably going to die, he couldn’t stop it. Steve's body sliding over his cock, the sounds, the smell of sex...

_(Oh, God, no...my own fucking dick is about to betray me, the little bastard)._

Steve noticed. It was twitching up against him and he smiled.

“Loki, back up a little. We have something...interesting...going on here.”

Steve took Tony’s erection in his mouth and felt it jump. If Tony could have moved or spoken, he would be screaming and pushing that blond head away, but all he could do was feel it happen. His voluntary muscles simply did not respond, but Steve’s mouth was certainly making his cock respond.

( _Christ—how can this be happening?)_

And then he saw Loki’s knowing smile. The son-of-a-bitch was using magic to make him respond to Rogers, because that’s what his Lion wanted. The ultimate humiliation. Loki continued to fuck Steve and Steve continued to suck Tony, and every time Rogers moaned around him, he edged closer to an orgasm he desperately didn’t want. But, finally, he just let go and spurted into the suction, tears running down his temples.

Steve swallowed, licked his lips, and focused on himself. Loki was angling perfectly now to hit his prostate with nearly every stroke, and his arm had snaked around to fist Steve’s erection.

“ _Ah...Loki...I’m so close_. Just a little harder.”

Loki’s other arm wrapped around his chest, pulling him upright on his knees, and then he picked up his pace and intensity. He shoved in balls-deep with every stroke, until Steve shuddered and shot ribbons of cum all over Tony. Loki followed when Steve clenched around him, spurting deep inside, panting and sweating. He kept going until the last wave subsided and then slid out, pulling Steve to the side and down on the bed next to Tony.

“That was— _unbelievable_. _So fucking good._ Even better than I thought it’d be, _”_ Steve panted out.

“Again.”

Loki laughed.

“Again? Right now?"

Steve nodded, but then thought better of it and shrugged.

“Ok. Maybe not right this minute. I’m ravenous. Aren’t you hungry?”

“I could eat. All right, how about this? We’ll clean up, rest, eat, and you can have him again tomorrow. I’ll heal him up and he can rest and eat, too, so we’ll all be fresh.”

“God, I fucking love you, Loki,” Steve beamed up at him.

Loki ran his fingers over Tony’s cuts and felt him relax slightly as they healed. Then, he released him from the holding and obedience spells. It was obvious he was cranking up to give them a piece of his mind, and Loki held up a finger.

“One sentence, Stark. One sentence comes out of your mouth and I make it permanent. Am I clear?”

Tony took a deep breath and nodded.

“Guards—take him back to his cell. Let him wash, eat, and rest, then bring him back here tomorrow evening. And, Stark...do I need to tell you not to touch your gift-wrapping?”

As three Chitauri took him away, he shook his head _no_ and breathed a small sigh of relief. If he played his cards right, he _might_ get out of this alive.

*****

The next morning, Loki rolled over, ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and kissed his cheek softly. His other hand slipped down between warm thighs to cup his balls. His Captain-- _his_ Captain—he still sometimes couldn't believe it--looked so peaceful while he slept and Loki envied him that. His own sleep was so often filled with nightmares. Fewer, now, though, with this man by his side.

“Wake up, my love. I’ve been thinking.”

Steve opened an eye and smiled sleepily, rolled his hips into the hand around his balls, then nudged his head under Loki’s arm.

“Mmm...I like waking up with your hand between my legs. I’d like it even better with your mouth around my cock, though. What is it, my King? I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of calling you that, _my King_.”

“I want you to have me. It _is_ a special occasion, after all. The last time was after Romanoff." 

Steve was fully awake immediately, his pupils dilating at the thought of Loki on top of him, bleeding for him. There was nothing he liked more than the taste of his god.

“You for breakfast? How could I say no to that?”

“Lay back, then, and enjoy.”

He straddled Steve’s hips and was a little surprised to feel himself start to harden as he manifested a dagger. Perhaps he was getting addicted to this, too. Steve’s eyes were half-lidded, lips parted in anticipation, breath already coming faster. Loki delicately ran the tip of the dagger down the center of Steve’s chest, pausing at his navel, then down to the base of his cock.Their eyes met as he raised the dagger to his own chest and drew it firmly across from nipple to nipple, opening himself up, offering himself to his beloved like a sacrifice. His teeth clenched a little from the pain, but the expression on Steve’s face made it worth it. He leaned down and let his Captain’s mouth lick and suck at the wound.

“ _Oh...God...Loki._..the magic in your blood—it—you know what it does to me.”

The first time, Loki had explained that magic was not just something he did, but that it was part of him; part of what he was. When Steve tasted his blood, he _absorbed_ that part of Loki and he felt the magic infuse him now, hot and exquisite in the way Loki always burned exquisitely inside him. He had learned to cherish it and savor it like a fine Champagne on New Year’s Eve, and tonight--tonight was the biggest celebration in the world. Earth was theirs, and this--this was their own private blood ceremony--their binding to each other.

Loki repeated the cuttings across each pectoral muscle, then his abdominals, and finally down his midline. He felt the rush of endorphins, knowing what his blood did to Steve; it literally gave him a taste of Loki and a taste of magic that no other human had ever had. This was for his Lion and his Lion alone.

He vanished the dagger and kissed his Captain's bloody lips, then raised up, grasped the hard length, and guided himself down onto it. Steve gasped as he slid inside. Loki was so tight, so inhumanly perfect. And so _his_. No one else's. 

“ _I can feel it even more...when I’m inside you...your magic...your power._..”

“And I yours, my love.There's nothing else like it."

He slid up and down with long, languid strokes, the essence of Steve's power suffusing him through that thick, perfect cock, until his thighs started to burn. He leaned in for a kiss and Steve’s hips drove upward into him harder, deeper, lifting him up with every thrust, each one stronger than the last. He pumped his own cock until he felt Steve about to come undone inside him, then matched his own orgasm to clench down around Steve at the same time. For that moment, the world fell away, the stars shone only for them, and they breathed each other in like all lovers everywhere.

*****

They’d fallen back asleep after their lovemaking and woken up hungry. After a late brunch and taking care of some business (the logistics of conquering and running a world, after all), it was evening again. Steve was nearly quivering in anticipation of another session with Tony.

The guards had brought him back into the bedroom and left him bound as before, face-down with wrists and ankles together. He was tired. He didn’t sleep well on his stomach, because that pressed into the arc reactor, but his back hurt too much from the piercings yesterday to be able to get any sleep that way. And, he was still weak from blood loss. But, tired and weak or not, his mind was working fine. If he could just get through this night, maybe...maybe he’d be allowed to live. If he were allowed to live, there was hope he could eventually turn this around and win back Earth. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. After what he’d seen, he could not imagine Loki and Steve ruling as ‘benevolent gods,’ the description Loki loved to use.

Steve picked him up and dumped him on the bed, face down and ass up, and Loki put a finger to his chin, deep in thought.

“As I said, I’ve been learning a lot about Earth’s body modification culture and I’ve procured supplies over the past several weeks. What if we did a suspension? I think you’d find it very interesting.”

“A what?”

 _(Oh, Christ_. _More holes_ ).

Tony knew exactly what it was, even if the surprisingly naive Rogers did not.

Loki manifested an array of items from his magic storage pocket and arranged them on the floor. Steve was wide-eyed as he surveyed the assortment of ropes, pulleys, and hooks. The hooks, to him, looked like nothing so much as what you might use to fish for tuna.

“Thoughtful of you,” said Loki, pointing to the ceiling above the bed. There was a decorative but functional beam of brushed aluminum and mahogany with three large eye-hooks.

“You’re no stranger to bondage play yourself, Stark. You’re probably at least familiar with suspensions, yes?”

_(Yes, you sadistic fucker)._

He ran a length of rope through the eye hook, then attached a pulley to which he tied another short piece of rope. To that, he tied ten smaller diameter lengths of rope.

“There. We’re ready to begin, my Captain.”

As Steve watched, Loki dissolved the ropes binding Stark and laid him out face-down on the bed. He made a show of letting Tony see the first hook before he placed it.

“I’m sure these are going to hurt, but you’ve been through much worse, I think. Try to relax and pretend you’re doing it because you want to. I’ve heard it can be quite the spiritual experience.”

He used his hand to pull up a large chunk of skin on the back of Tony’s thigh and shoved the hook through. Tony groaned and his eyes widened, but it didn't hurt as much as he was expecting.

( _You can do this. Just get through it. People do this for fun_ ).

It took over an hour to finish, between Loki talking and Steve touching, occasionally twisting the hooks just to watch Tony react. Loki worked carefully around the corset piercings, making sure not to disrupt the aesthetic he’d worked so hard to create. As he was placing the last two hooks in Tony’s cheeks, the sheets were wet with tears.

“Can’t forget these. You might not have the strength to hold your head up, and I do want you to watch,” Loki flashed a feral smile at him.

Once all the hooks were in, he attached the ropes and handed Steve the end of the large one attached to the pulley.

“The honor is yours, my love. Hoist him up and let’s see how I did.”

Steve slowly pulled until all the ropes were taut and Tony’s eyes were as wide as saucers, then his skin tented at each hook as he was lifted off the bed. Steve pulled until Tony was hanging horizontally about six feet above it and the hooks through his cheeks kept his face looking straight at it. His breathing was fast and ragged, and he was trying desperately to get it under control, but he couldn’t seem to get enough oxygen.

Steve couldn’t take his eyes off Tony, mesmerized. He walked slow half-circles around the bed, studying the sight from every angle.

“I’ve never seen anything like this. But, I’m a fan. Your creativity never ceases to amaze me.”

He and Loki undressed each other slowly, kissing and murmuring and running hands over skin like any two people in love and in lust. By the time they were both naked, it was obvious what they intended. Tony tried to close his eyes, but they wouldn’t stay closed. He could only blink, because Loki had ordered him to watch.

“One more thing just for you, my Lion.”

Loki’s dagger made several cuts across Tony’s underside, deeper than previous ones, allowing the blood to drip freely. Steve climbed onto the bed and lay on his back under Tony, making eye contact as blood dripped down onto him. Then, Loki leaned down and began working his way up Steve, kissing and licking and biting his thighs, his balls, his cock, his chest, until they were face-to-face.

“What do you think, my Captain? Do you like it?”

In response, Steve grabbed Loki by the back of the neck and pulled him down into a crushing kiss. He was panting already and his heart was racing.

“ _Fuck me with his blood, my King. I want this memory to last forever.”_

Loki collected the drops of blood until he had enough for first one finger, then two, and slid them into Steve, who was bucking and moaning under him, eyes dark and wild. Then, he raised up on his knees and let him watch as he stroked and lubricated himself with a mix of blood and his own slickness. Steve was squirming, breath stuttering, barely able to hold himself together.

“ _Oh, God...please...do it, now!”_

He wrapped his legs around Loki’s waist and in one fluid motion, Loki drove all the way into him, balls to pelvis. Steve bit his lip to keep from screaming even as he pulled his god in deeper.

“ _Ah...ah...harder_... _oh, FUCK YES!_ ” as Loki moved inside him, pace increasing in speed and intensity until his breath was raspy and harsh, muscles burning. Their bodies in perfect synchrony, slick with sweat and blood, Steve came and came, thick stripes covering his chest and face. Loki was close behind, buried deep inside.

Panting, gasping for breath, he slid out and collapsed, and he lay there with his head on Steve’s chest, listening to his heartbeat until it finally slowed. His Lion... _his_. He kissed the blood and sweat and cum off Steve’s face, savoring every drop.

Above them, darkness closed in around Tony’s vision and despair closed in around his heart.

_(Oh, God, I’m so tired. I just want to sleep. Let me sleep...)_

Blackness fell over him and his breathing slowed.

“Loki, he’s not bleeding anymore.”

By the time Loki stretched up to feel for a pulse, there was none. Stark’s eyes were open, but they would never see anything again.

“I’m afraid it was all too much for him. It’s just as well, though. He was too dangerous to let live, and we would have had to kill him soon, anyway. But, I’m glad I was able to make this memorable for you.”

“You’re too good to me, my King.”

“Nonsense. There is _nothing_ too good for my Lion, who gave me the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for not mentioning Stark's end in the tags. It would have given away the story.
> 
> If you like NOT-evil versions of Steve/Loki, you might like my Princes of Midgard series.


End file.
